Beside the Throne of the Voltori
by waterangel401
Summary: What a waste! None of us has ever known a vampire to requests death, that is until now. Jane thinks quitly. This is my first story, comments Welcome.


**Beside the Throne of the Voltori**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I do not own or process any of the dialogue, characters, locations, or any other such work that has been written by Stephenie Meyer, nor do I have any contracting right with her. This story was written purely for fun. I am not profiting in any way shape or form from this piece.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_What a waste! None of us has ever known a vampire to requests death. It is a terrible waste for Edward to request death. We have heard of the Cullen's and their unusual living style. In particular, Edward falling in love with a human. I think he longs for what she has, a beating heart. He also must live with the knowledge that she does not have to live forever. To live forever if you can even call this living, means to lose more and more of ourselves with each passing year. We are nothing but the dead who are __**damned **__to walk the earth until it's end, or until we are destroyed. _

"Jane, go with Felix and some of the others. Edward is at the main Plaza threatening to show himself. Pick him up, but do it quietly."

"Yes." We intone as one.

_We do much together, for we are the guards of the Voltori. Walking in a silent deadly line, I set the pace. Midnight black cowl and cloak float just above flagstone floor. All the guards fear me only our masters Felix, Arotro, Caius do not._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_We have picked them up. In fact, we caught a bit more than we thought we would. Apparently, the little human is still quite alive. How she managed to stay alive and turn up here, I do not know. I do however know that I can taste her fear. Edward is right to keep her plastered to his side, Alice too is trying to shield her. What did Edwards say her name was, oh yes Bella. Edwards trying to put on a good show of being unafraid, yet I can tell he is worried about Bella. Scared of what we might do to any or all of them. Alice is a difficult read, yet I detect concern. Edward should be scared; they all should be scared truthfully. The rules were broken the moment that they let her into their confidants._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They are silly dimwitted fools!_ I am truly shocked at the audacity of Edward and Alice to attempt to negotiate. They must be desperate. To negotiate with any member in Voltori is to negotiate with the law itself. However, now I must admit that Bella must have some measure of power, besides the ability to create strangely strong reactions within our kind. Bella is unaffected by Arotro and his ability to absorb your entire life's history within a second of touching one's bare skin. I watched him, we all watched him and he could not do! I have never seen his powers fail before now. What is this girl? _

"Jane my darling would you like to try out your power? I am curious, very curious to see if Miss Bella is an exception to your powers." Arotro says dismissively gliding back towards his opulently carved chair.

Outwardly I lower my head, l inwardly I am leaping in joy._ I am thrilled to test myself now against this girl and her strange powers. Would it not be wonderful if I could do something that Arotro could not accomplish? I have seen fear many times; you can always see it in the eyes. The only thing that makes the sweeter is Edwards's terror. For he is truly frightened now, he knows what my power is. While dancing forward, Edward positions himself in front of Bella. Sinking slowly into a crouch, I can hear the warning growl issuing deep out of his throat._

"Stand aside Edward."

"Never!"

_With that, the silly boy simply launches himself towards me. One moment I see Edward coming at my face, marble hands outstretched take my head off. Next, he is at my feet writhing in pain, experiencing the full force of my power. I can conjure the illusion of pain to such an extent that it will incapacitate any opponent. Bella is screaming Edward's name repeatedly while fighting Alice's encircling grip. In truth, I am impressed Edward is suffering in dead silence. I cannot imagine what is taking out of him to suffer silently. He is probably hoping not to terrify that, human. Nevertheless, I must let him go, and to focus on my target._

"Edward, Edward pleases. Are you okay?" The little humans broken sobbing sounds pitiful.

"I'm OK." Edward voice does not confirm the words.

"You are certainly brave or crazy Edward. To face that brand torment, and not utter a sound." Arotro states from his throne.

_Bella cowering in Alice's arms, for she understands I am now coming for her. Edward looks more worried than ever. Edward retakes his place at Bella's side. I believe that he will probably try to jump in front her, to protect her. Therefore, I stare at her and she cringes away. It is not working why is it cannot hurt her. I have focused my full attention on her and she is not being hurt. Edward is laughing. Even, Bella looks a little bit calmer realizing she is not being tortured._

"Jane darling, she us all, do not despair. I look forward Edward to seeing her power as a vampire, for that is the only way that she will live. You must either turn her or destroy her." Arotro's voice comes across the room on the wind." I suggest that you leave now."

_The trios practically sprint to the door, with Edward hastily calling his goodbye, "I do believe that we will take you up on that offer. Good day."_


End file.
